The War
by AnimeSilent
Summary: Seguel to 'Beginning Of Everything'. A dark man try to take over the reign of Blaze's kingdom. It's up to Blaze, alongside Sonic and her friends to stop the evil ambition. DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE.
1. Prologue

**A/N: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog**

* * *

Darkness, represent the bad element of the world.

Light, represent the kind element of the world.

Two elements that reside in our daily life. Whether there is a light, darkness always be there as well. The same can be said in opposite way. Like yin-yang symbol, these two elements balance the way of our life. When one of them becomes uncontrolled, it can affect our daily life and possibility; destroy the life within a process.

These two elements must stay the same, and that's why when there's someone tried to take control over darkness, there will be someone who will suppress it and make it back to normal again.

Thus the story began.

* * *

In a dark chamber, a man wearing a black hood with a height of normal human is doing something not normal. He was doing some chant based on the dark book he read at the moment. Once the chant was done, a black circle appeared on the ground in front of him. From a black circle came out a black monster that was size like Sonic does.

"Splendid!" The man said in rejoices. He raised both of his arms in the air showing his expression of succeeding the summoning process. He looked at the creature he just summoned and he curved his lips, turn into wicked smile.

"With this, I can finally accomplish my goal," the man said. However, his expression turn into a frown as he knows this will not be good enough to accomplish his goal. "But I need more than this. If it just one creature, it won't help reach my goal."

He read the dark book on his hands and he began to search any clue related to the summoning process. Minutes later, his eyebrow raised a bit when he found one particular lines.

"Hmm, what do I found here?" The man began to have wicked smile again. "'To have more black creatures, a living creature is needed. One living creature is the same as ten black creatures.' Huhuhu, this book simply amazing," the man closed his book and was about to leave the room, but not to order the black creature he just summoned earlier to behave itself.

"So all do I need is a living creature, huh? And I know where to get it," the man said as he closed the door behind him. He raised his hood to cover his face so that no one can see him personally, especially in the middle of crowd. "Just you wait, princess Blaze. Your reign will be over in my hand," he raised his right hand and faces it at the shining moon. He clenched his right hand into fists before laughing like a dark person should be, "Hahahahaha…HAHAHAHAHA!"

The sound of his evil laughter echoed throughout the area, but he didn't care about it. All he cares was to take a throne over one particular cat princess.

**To be Continued**


	2. A New Threat Arise!

**A/N: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog**

* * *

**Mobius World**

"Fuh, Tails, how much longer do I have to take this?"

"Less than one minute Sonic! You almost there!"

"Alright, let's finish this up!"

One particular blue hedgehog named Sonic now can be seen deal with a lot of enemies in front of his eyes. His expression tells him that he was already reaching his limit, but his will says the opposite. He determined to finish this task before the time reaches its limit.

One month after that big incident that allow Sonic and some of his friends absorb the Chaos emeralds, they began to separate each other to do their usual duty. Blaze went to her world because she has a duty as a princess; the same can be said to Knuckles. Shadow meanwhile had his G.U.N task to do alongside his agent Rouge the bat. Sonic and Tails was doing special training to control their new powers. Apparently, even though they can changed into super form without collecting the seven of the Chaos emeralds, it takes a lot of time to adapt it because they can only stay in their super form for at least a minute. For Sonic and Shadow's case, it's two minutes.

Because of this, Tails build a house especially for training beside his workshop. He build this one because this is the only way to adapt their new power if they want to protect the world from evil; even Eggman might not be considered evil threat anymore since Sonic and co. always spoiled his brilliant plan. After the house was done, he make some virtual enemies that he remember most of his experience and convert it into real thing, causing Sonic to be surprised by this.

The blue hedgehog couldn't help but amazed by the kitsune's brilliant idea and he decided to be his first guinea pig. Once he entered, he saw a lot of enemies appear in front of him using Tails's data. Tails adjust the level of it into higher level since it won't do any good if he adjust to normal level, and Sonic agree with this. The first try wasn't called a success for the blue hedgehog as he cannot beat all the enemies within the time limit. By the way, the enemies appeared in special training room around 1000, with the time limit set to five minutes.

After so many attempts, Sonic finally can hang on into this 'hell' training if he refers to. He even managed to gain control over his Chaos emeralds, although it wasn't a hundred percent adaptation. And now, the last thing to do was to beat the remaining enemies in front of him, around 10 if he still had his focus on it.

"Time to finish this and eat a lot of chili dogs!" Sonic exclaimed as his fur turned into golden one. His aura surrounding him even extended itself around the room. He stands up firmly and looked at the remaining enemies as he's now in Super Sonic mode. The golden hedgehog now flying above the top and began to use his trademark move, "Chaos Wind!" A whirlwind appear as he make the move. It was the same as Sonic wind, but the difference is that he can create there whirlwinds instead of one and more power of it. The remaining enemies being sucked into it and destroy it within the process. One enemy remains still but it was lying in the middle of air. Sonic smirked as he can sense the victory near his sight. He teleported near the enemy and slam him into the ground using his homing attack. He still got to do one more trick as the enemy bounce back a bit from the ground. He concentrated an energy ball with the color of gold on his right hand and he dashed toward the bounce enemy.

"Take this! Chaos Ball!" Sonic shouted as he slammed the ball on the stomach towards the helpless enemy. The impact causes an explosion around the area. Debris flying and dust appeared as the effect of it. Once it cleared, it shown Sonic returned to his normal form with his usual victory pose.

"Oh yeah, I'm just awesome!"

* * *

After the training was done, the exhausted Sonic now be seen eating a lot of chili dogs inside Tails's workshop. It couldn't help since it took a lot of stamina to do this 'hell' training. "Damn, your cooking skill still awesome as ever Tails!" Sonic said while eating the chili dogs one by another with fast speed.

"Hehe, it was nothing," Tails replied shyly. "But hey, at least you've managed to finish the training I set up for both of us."

"Hell yeah! I'm finally can take some nice chili dogs after finishing that train of yours," Sonic smiled with usual one. "Then again, I'm still need to train harder if I want to be stronger and fastest."

"I know Sonic, and I'm with you with this," Tails agreed while eating the chili dog in a manner. "Why don't both of us have spar after some rest?"

"Oh?" Sonic stop his eating as he just heard Tails's word about spar. He began to smirk. "A spar with you? I couldn't agree more!"

The kitsune and the hedgehog decided to take some rest as they enjoy the sunset near Tails's workshop. They chat about how much they improve during the entire one month. In the middle of it, Sonic talked about something, "Hey Tails, you know something?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"I wonder how Blaze was doing in her world…"

* * *

**Blaze World**

In the other world, one particular cat named Blaze now can be seen sitting on the throne doing her usual duty. As a princess, she had no choice but to do this even though she knows that this was kind of troublesome. She missed her friend in other world, especially Sonic whom she respects him a lot because of his noble act. For now though, she had to endure this.

However, that soon will change when one of her guard approaching her in respect, "Princess Blaze, I have come here to report something urgent!"

"Lincoln, I remind you not to call me princess," Blaze growled as she hated that word very much indeed. She prefers a modest one like Sonic and his friends does. "Aside that, is there something wrong?"

"I'm afraid I have bad news regarding our nation madam," Lincoln the cat said as he stands up from his feet, but still in respect. His height was slightly taller than Blaze with the color of yellow and white around his fur. "It seems that there was a kidnapping around the main street ma'am."

"Kidnapping?" Blaze began to stand up from her throne. "What do you mean of this Lincoln?"

"The kidnapper is using a highly stealth mode to kidnap many children around the street ma'am," Lincoln reported. "I don't know the details yet but apparently our scout reported that many parents lose their children in just a sight ma'am."

"Damn it…" Blaze gritted her teeth. She could fear that this may be the evil threat that Shadow mention during the Chaos Emeralds incident. "Any other news Lincoln?"

"I'm afraid that is all I can say madam," Lincoln replied in respect. "So what shall we do?"

Blaze thought for a second and she decided to make a move. "Tell the guards to guard around the main street, but they must disguise as a local civilian so people won't get scared about this incident. Make sure they carry their weapon, but don't bring the flashy one. Otherwise, the people there might get terrified about this!"

"Yes ma'am! I shall follow your command," Lincoln bowed as he obeys Blaze's orders. "What about you ma'am? Do you have something else to do?"

"Tell to my minister to take control over this kingdom for a moment," Blaze said as she began to walk away from the throne. "I'm going to meet my friends from other world and need their aid of this."

"Are you sure about this madam?" Lincoln asked concerned. When he looked at Blaze's eyes which are something like an order, he decided not to ask anymore. "Alright madam. I shall follow your orders right at this moment."

"Thank you Lincoln," Blaze smiled before decided to walk to her room. _'It looks like this is going to be tough. I must go to Mobius world and ask Sonic for this,'_ she thought before teleported into Mobius World using chaos control.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Info:**

**- Lincoln is my OC here in this story. He will have some roles in this story. Of course there will be many OC's here as well  
**

**- I don't know any info about Blaze World, so I decided that it will be fill by mostly cat animals.  
**


	3. Reunite Once Again

**A/N: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog**

* * *

"Tell to my minister to take control over this kingdom for a moment," Blaze said as she began to walk away from the throne. "I'm going to meet my friends from other world and need their aid of this."

"Are you sure about this madam?" Lincoln asked concerned. When he looked at Blaze's eyes which are something like an order, he decided not to ask anymore. "Alright madam. I shall follow your orders right at this moment."

"Thank you Lincoln," Blaze smiled before decided to walk to her room. _'It looks like this is going to be tough. I must go to Mobius world and ask Sonic for this,'_ she thought before teleported into Mobius World using chaos control.

* * *

**Mobius World**

As Sonic and Tails having a nice chat, they didn't realized that it was already night. The sky turned from brown into black with shining moon appears on top of their heads. They decided to head back to Empire City, but before that happen, a bright light appeared in front of them. Sonic and Tails covered their eyes to protect it from the ray. Once it done, it reveals a particular cat who Sonic and Tails immediately recognized it as Blaze.

"Blaze! Good to see you here!" Sonic greeted them in casual way.

"Hey Blaze, how have you been? I didn't know you come to this world all of sudden," Tails followed rather surprised.

"Sonic, Tails, it's good to see you here," Blaze greeted back. "Sorry if I come here all of sudden, but I need to ask you a favor from both of you."

"Did something happen Blaze?" Sonic asked.

.

"I see. That is most definitely a problem, I tell you that," Sonic nodded his head as he and Tails listened to Blaze's explanation about the problem she had in her world. "But you sure that one is most likely a threat that Shads tells us about?"

"I'm not sure Sonic, I'm still thinking it could be just a normal kidnapping," Blaze replied with serious tone. "But my instinct tells me this isn't normal one. I mean, why would the kidnappers just want to kidnap the children out of this?"

"Hmm…I think you've got the point there," Tails holds his chin lightly with his right hand. "I guess we should go to your world and find out about this." Sonic and Blaze nodded and decided that They will come to Blaze's world.

"Alright, time for another adventure!" Sonic pumped his fist on the air. He then holds Tails and Blaze together and they immediately teleported to Blaze's world using Chaos control.

* * *

**Blaze World**

Once the gang arrived, Blaze took her friends inside her kingdom. As soon they arrived on it, Sonic went on rushed inside of it and examined every detail at Blaze's kingdom. "Wow Blaze! I must say your kingdom looks awesome here!" Sonic commented in awe as he went back to his friends. Tails sighed at Sonic's behavior while Blaze simply chuckled.

"Oh it's nothing to look around here Sonic," Blaze replied. She then took her friends to her throne and they began to have a discussion. "So do any of you have any ideas about the kidnapping incident?"

"Well, I think it would be best for us if we look around the scene," Tails suggested. "Have you tried with this idea?"

"Actually, I already tried that idea of yours Tails," Blaze replied while she grabbed her glass of water on the table and drink it. "I ordered my royal guards to look around the main scene just before I leave this kingdom."

"Hmm, still sharp as ever Blaze," Sonic grinned while grabbed the food on the table and ate it.

"What about you Sonic? Do you have one or two ideas of this?" Blaze asked.

"If you know my style, then you know what I'm going to do about this," Sonic simply answered. "I'm going to chase the kidnapper and capture him or her while rescue the children as well."

"That's a good idea Sonic, but how do you find the kidnapper?" Tails asked about Sonic's simple idea.

"You know…I haven't thought about that," Sonic replied sheepishly while scratched his back, causing Tails to face fault of this.

"Fufu, Sonic, you still humorous as ever be," Blaze simply chuckled about Sonic's idea. "But Tails do have a point; we need to find the kidnapper before chasing him or her down."

"So how do we suppose to find him or her then?" Sonic asked rather impatient.

"We might as well join my royal guards as well," Blaze suggested as she stands up from her seat. "Though I'm aware they might disagree about this. It looks like I need both of you to explained the idea. Think you can do it?"

"Don't worry Blaze, leave it to us! We'll take care of this, right Tails?" Sonic replied with a smile, while Tails nodded his head.

"I'm glad about it," Blaze smiled about the respond she got from her friends. Moments later, someone knocked the door, gained the attention from the heroes. "Yes, who is it?"

"Princess Blaze, it's me Kanazawa," a sound of young woman said at the back of the door.

"Kanazawa, did I tell you that I do not like to be called princess?" Blaze growled as she getting tired of being called like this. She just wants to be called normal like Sonic and her friend does. "Alright, come in."

The door opened and it revealed a woman wearing a maid uniform. She got white hair and golden eyes, with her height around the Blaze's size and slightly taller with Sonic. She got white tails on her back of her body. "I'm sorry about the interruption, and forgive me for my manners madam," the woman named Kanazawa said in soothe voice that Sonic and Tails couldn't help but wonders about it. She then looked at the hedgehog and the kitsune. "You must be Blaze's friend. It's my honor to meet you two. My name is Kanazawa, and I'm one of the Blaze's maids."

"No worries. I'm Sonic, and this is my best buddy Tails," Sonic introduced himself and Tails as well towards the white cat. "But I never knew Blaze have this lovely maid here," he then feels someone glared at him and decided to get back on topic. "Uhm…sorry, my bad."

"Kanazawa, next time just call me Blaze. I don't want any formalities okay?" Blaze remind to her maid.

"Yes Blaze, I will take a note from you," Kanazawa bowed in respect.

"So Kanazawa right? What are you doing here from the first place?" Sonic asked.

"Actually, I have something to tell Blaze about something," Kanazawa replied. Blaze and the others began raised their eyebrows a bit as they could tell what the white cat going to say. "It's about the kidnapping incident."

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Info:**

**- The name Kanazawa is based on one of the growing seiyuu at this era. If you can guess her full name and the roles as well, I'll give you a credit and some spoiler about the next chapter.  
**


	4. The Message

**A/N: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. Only own OC's**

* * *

"So Kanazawa right? What are you doing here from the first place?" Sonic asked.

"Actually, I have something to tell Blaze about something," Kanazawa replied. Blaze and the others began raised their eyebrows a bit as they could tell what the white cat going to say. "It's about the kidnapping incident."

"Alright then, what do you have there Kanazawa?" Blaze asked politely yet commanded.

"I received the report that most of the missing children who gets kidnapped mysteriously happen during daylight," Kanazawa reported. "According to our guards, when the night comes around, there are no sign of missing children. Most likely it's because people tend to stay in their house rather than going outside. That's all I have to say miss."

"Very well, thank you for the report there Kanazawa," Blaze thanked the white cat. She then stands up from her seat and moved towards the door. "It's already night here and looks like the kidnappers won't act during this time for now," She then looks at Sonic and Tails. "Let's rest for today guys, because tomorrow we have big day to do."

Sonic and Tails nodded their heads and follow Blaze's lead towards their room for stay guided by her maid. On their way to their room, the blue hedgehog began to ask something. "By the way, Kanazawa? May I ask you something?"

"Yes, what's on your mind, mister Sonic?" Kanazawa responded.

"Please, no 'mister' on my names okay? I just want the usual Sonic, not some kind of higher-ups or something," Sonic reminded before getting back to topic. "I sense something on you and judging by your presence, you're not just normal maid there, are you?"

The animals stopped their track and looked at Sonic when they heard him say about Kanazawa. Tails looks surprised, while Blaze just stayed normal, not surprised at all. "Sonic, what are you saying?" Tails asked.

"Well, what should I say here?" Sonic scratched his back try to think the right word. "It's just that…ever since I have the Chaos Emeralds inside my body, I can sense the presence of someone's without a problem. Usually it's hard for me to sense something unless my fur here," he pointed his fur on his back. "Begin to perk up, but now it was piece of cake for me to sense something that is unusual," he then looked at surprised Tails. "You also feel the same, right Tails?"

"Well…it's true I also feel the same way as you Sonic," Tails replied. "But for some reason I didn't feel anything suspicious about Kanazawa and all I can tell that she's a maid working for Blaze."

"Fufufu," Kanazawa chuckled, gained the attention of the animals. "As expected from Blaze's friend, you do have full surprise there Sonic," she then moved towards the hedgehog and bowed slightly. "Yes, I'm not just normal maid like you've seen every day in your life. If you wish to know more about me, I'll be waiting on the garden tomorrow morning," she then looked at Blaze. "Is that okay, Blaze?"

"It's okay. Sonic and Tails needs to know one way or another," Blaze said with a smile. "Anyway, we better hold this conversation for a while since I'm beginning to feel sleepy here."

"Yeah, sorry for the sudden talk there," Sonic lightly apologized. "We should go now."

Kanazawa then led the animals to their respective room. Since blaze already has her own room due to fact that this is her kingdom, Sonic and Tails was been put into one room that Blaze didn't use currently. The room that both hedgehog and kitsune stayed was rather…big for them, though it didn't surprised them since they knew about this when they came to Blaze's world. Once they settled into their new room, Kanazawa politely bowed at them says that if they need anything, they can contact with her.

The animals drifted to sleep immediately after the white cat leave the room, while Kanazawa herself went back to her room to sleep as well.

* * *

**Dream World**

"Umm…where am I?" Sonic wondered as he found himself floating on the sky.

_Do you want power?_

"Hmm? Who's talking to me? Anyone there?" Sonic asked loudly, but he got no response.

_Tell me, if you get more power, what will you do with it?_

"Alright man, if this some kind of sick joke then cut it out, would you? Because I don't like about this," Sonic shouted, but he answered the question nonetheless. "As for your question, well, if I have one, then I'll use it to protect my friends of course! Now where are you?"

_A wise word, then in time you and I shall meet in the future._

"Oi, wait! Just where are you hiding?" Sonic again shouted, but his reply was a bright light shine through his eyes and he covered it with his hands.

* * *

**Reality**

"Wow!" Sonic woke up in sudden and have a sweat on his forehead. He touched it and closed his eyes temporarily try to remember the dream he just had. "What was that dream all about…" Sonic muttered in low voice so his voice doesn't wake up Tails on his side.

'_Come to think of it, that voice asks me about power stuff. What does it mean by that?'_ Sonic thought while hold his forehead with his right hand. "Nah, looks like I have to hold it for a moment," He jumped off from his bed and walked slowly towards the window. He looks outside to see the sun has risen up.

"So it's still early morning. Well, I better go now," Using his speed, he runs outside the kingdom and went towards the garden, where he will meet the white cat Kanazawa about her secret.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

**Notes:  
**

**- Usually Sonic can sense something suspicious if his quill on his back perked up, but since he has Chaos Emeralds inside his body, he can sense it now within a second. This goes same to Tails as well.  
**

**- The mysterious voice in Sonic's dream will be guiding him in this story.  
**


End file.
